In a known locking mechanism of the type mentioned above, an eccentric pin is supported rotatably but nonreleasably in the base member and is embraced by a shoulder of the sole holder. Thus in one position of the eccentric pin the sole holder is urged against the base member so that the teeth engage. In order to rotate the eccentric pin, one must use a suitable tool which fits into a slot in the pin. A further disadvantage of this construction is that the sole holder can be adjusted only in a boot-free condition, namely when the boot is not clamped into the binding. This is due to the arrangement of the teeth. Therefore in most cases during a fitting a repeated adjustment of the sole holder with respect to the boot sole is required. Also prior to the adjustment, snow, dirt or the like must be cleaned from the teeth because the latter are arranged open on the base member.